My Ghost Friend
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: After an accident, Aelita begins seeing and talking to a girl only see can see. What and why? And what does this have to do with Aelita's past? Takes place before Aelita and the gang learn about Aelita's past.
1. Arrianna

Alex: Okay! Story time again! This time though it's a Code Lyoko story. Short version, after an accident Aelita begins seeing and talking to a girl only she can see. Why and what's the story behind this?

Fang: Sounds boring already.

Alex: *throws fire ball at Fang * I don't own anything, heck, I can't even find the DVDs to buy!

…

Chapter 1: Arrianna

Aelita opened her eyes and winced at the unusually bright lights. She turns to see many different types of machines all making a soft beep noise every so often. She looked around to see she was in a bed in a small room. Where was she?

"Good, your awake," a kind voice said.

Aelita's head turned to the source of the voice to find a teenage girl sitting in chair beside her.

The girl appears a few years older than her. The girl had light brown hair and was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue shirt and black hoodie. She looked familiar but Aelita knew she had never met her.

The girl got up and walked over to Aelita, "feeling okay?"

Aelita nodded, than asked, "where am I?"

The girl smirked, "the local hospital. Your friend Yumi said you anciently fell down the stairs at your school."

Aelita blinked, "fell?"

The girl nodded, "but from the glare Jeremie was giving Odd. I think there's more to it."

"Whoa. That bad?" Aelita winced as she felt her head, wincing at the tenderness, she turns back to the girl, "excuse me but, who are you?"

"Me?" the girl answered, bows dramatically, "I, my dear Aelita Stones, am Arrianna and where ever peoples lives are confusing, I am there to make them even weirder!"

Aelita cracked a smile and began giggling at Arrianna's goofiness. Arrianna smirked at Aelita, bowing a few more times, "thank you, thank you, I'm here all week, folks."

"Aelita!" four voices screeched in unison.

Aelita swerved around to see Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi in the door carrying cards, balloons, stuff animals, and flowers.

"Hi guys," she greeted, "are all those for me?" eyeing the gifts.

"Well, yeah, Princess," Odd commented, "there my 'I'm sorry' for pushing you down the stairs. I really didn't mean to."

_So, That's what happened,_ Aelita thought.

"Thanks, guys," She smiled, at her friends' concerned faces, " I'm fine that's what matters and Odd, of course I forgive you."

Odd sighed in relief, "I thought you wouldn't forgive me."

Arrianna stared weirdly at Odd, "Odd thinking? That's a dangerous thought."

Aelita couldn't help but, snort at Arrianna's comment causing Jeremie, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich to stare at her.

After calming down, Aelita said, "you can put, the gifts on the table by Arrianna."

Jeremie stared at Aelita in confusion and concern, " Who?"

Aelita looked at Jeremie in the same confusion, "Arrianna." Aelita points to her, "She's standing right there."

They all stared at her.

"I'm going to go get the doctor, " Yumi explained leaving the room in a hurry.

"Good idea," Odd commented, all humor gone from his voice.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Aelita asked confused at the way they were acting.

Everyone stood there dead silent. Seemingly debating with them selves till Ulrich stepped out and spoke for the first time. "Aelita, we're the only ones in the room,," he explained.

Aelita turned and stared at Arrianna's smiling face, a chill running up her spine.

"There's no one standing there," Jeremie explained slowly.

…

Alex: spooky, right?

Fang: more like lame.

Alex: Fang, mine not yours!

Fang: anyway, Review great readers or *pulls Odd from nowhere * Odd-Ball here gets a hair cut.

Odd: Alex!

Alex: Fang!

Aelita: Aelita! *pops out of no where *

Odd: Aelita?

Aelita: Odd? Fang?

Fang: Aelita? *Confused *

Aelita: *stares at the horror in front of her * Fang!

Alex: *about to explode * just review all ready!


	2. Figment of your Imagination

Alex: Ah, chapter 2. And the fact that it didn't take a month is amazing

Fang: more like she didn't pay attention in Spanish

Alex: _Silinceo, Fang_. Anyway, I own nothing but, Arrianna.

…

Chapter 2: Figment of your imagination

2 weeks later…

Aelita stares up at the ceiling as Dr. Green came in the room.

"Hello, Ms. Stones," Dr. Green greeted looking at her file.

"Hello doctor," Aelita replied boredly and out of habit.

"what's up, Doc?" Arrianna added, not looking up from her Gameboy Color.

Aelita shot Arrianna a glare. Since the day she woke up, it seemed Arrianna was her only company in the hospital. But, she was also the only reason why she was still here in the first place. Arrianna didn't exist. She was only a side effect from the accident. She was nothing more a figment of her imagination.

"so," Dr. Green began.

" I haven't seen her," Aelita cut in. "Arrianna's gone."

Arrianna dropped her gameboy and jumped outta her seat. "WHAT? Aelita, I'm right here!"

"Really, I haven't seen her… it since Dr. Ray's visit last night," Aelita explained, ignoring Arrianna pleads and screams in her ear.

"That's a good sign," Dr. Green smiling, "are you sure?"

"AELITA STONES DON'T YOU DARE SAY YES!" Arrianna screamed in Aelita's ear.

"I'm sure," Aelita said, smiling, "I'm sure."

Arrianna collapsed to her knees yelling at the ceiling, "NOOOOO!"

Dr. Green pats Aelita's shoulder, "that's the best news I've heard all day. We'll release you in the morning."

"Thank you, sir. You've been a big help," Aelita said sincerely.

"Aelita, you lying bitch!" Arrianna yelled at her.

Dr. Green leaves the room. As soon as he left Aelita jumped up and headed towards the bathroom, Arrianna close behind; "Don't walk away from me when I'm yelling at you!"

As soon, as the door closed Aelita turned to Arrianna, "'Anna, what was the point of you acting, no one but, me can even see you."

Arrianna shrugged and leaned against the door, "boredom, my dear Lita. Plus, I'm an awesome actress."

Aelita couldn't help but, crack a smile, "true."

Arrianna stroke a pose, "I should be a Thespian."

Aelita stared in shock, then gasped "A Lesbian?"

Arrianna glared at Aelita, "Thespian, as in Thespian Society. Gosh, I'm forcing you to join theater, when we get to Kadiac."

Aelita sighed and then rolled her eyes. "Your so weird. But, your plan was awesome."

It was. After 2 weeks it was obvious Arrianna was there to stay. So, she and Aelita came up with a plan to get out of the hospital. Oldest trick in the book tell the doctors what they wanted to here.

Arrianna flipped her hair dramatically and replied, "of course. It was mine after all."

Aelita giggled and leaned against the sink, "Tomorrow, I'll be back at Kadiac,"

Arrianna patted her on the back. "With your new roommate of course." She added smirking at Aelita.

The pink-headed girl looked up her new friend and thought, _Good-bye anytime to study._

…

Alex: What madness and horror will Arrianna cause for Aelita? We'll see. And review great fans.

Fang:*glares* You may have saved Odd. But, can you save Aelita from having green hair. * holds up hair dye and Aelita. Review to save her!

Aelita: Help!

Alex: * rolls eyes * I'm going to get such a head ache


	3. Kick ass

Alex: chapter 3!

Fang: Warning Violent Aelita!

Alex: I own nothing! Except, Arrianna!

…

Chapter 3: Kick ass

"You have to!"

"No! I can't!"

"You have to. Their counting on us!"

"But!"

"You have to, Aelita!" Arrianna yelled, "You have to ask for help reading this map!"

Aelita sighed and looked at the map the hospital had given her. She could have sworn it's in Dutch or Portuguese and at least 20 years old.

Arrianna sighed again, "maybe you should just call Jeremie or Yumi. Jeremie would be here in 5 minutes. If you make it sound like you were being attacked by Xana."

Aelita blushed and then glared at Arrianna, "you said you knew the way."

Arrianna looked at her like she was crazy, "and you believed me?"

Aelita rolled her eyes and smiled.

The problem was Jeremie had asked if she needed helped getting back to their school earlier that day, but, Aelita had turn that down saying she could get back by herself but, it appeared she couldn't.

"uh-oh," Arrianna stated as Aelita turned to see Sissi, Nicholas, and Herb. Aelita soon felt Arrianna's dread.

_Crap, _Aelita thought.

"Well, hello, loser, talking to yourself, I see," Sissi stated pushing Aelita to the ground.

Aelita looked up as Nicholas and herb proceed to kick her. Aelita was at a loss to what to do until she heard Arrianna yelled, "What you're just going to take this? Not on my watch! Grab Herb's foot and pull him down!"

Aelita did as she was told amazed at how familiar it felt as Herb feel down with a girlish scream. "Good. Now jump up and punch Nicholas in the face."

Aelita once again did as she was told feeling a small bit of glee as Nicholas's nose made a crunching sound. She turned to Sissi who was yelling, "idiots! Beaten by a nerd!" Sissi ran up to Aelita about to punch her when Aelita herself slapped Sissi across the face and grab her shirt.

"Sweet, now ask her with way to Kadica," Arrianna smirked.

Aelita glared at Sissi, "which way to Kadica?" Sissi shaking point east. "Thanks, bitch."

Aelita dropped Sissi and stomps off.

Arrianna pats Aelita on the back, "Nice, job, Lita. Felt good didn't?"

Aelita was usually a non-violent person. And wouldn't hurt anyone that wasn't under Xana's control. But, at that moment all she could say was, "…was yeah. Yeah it did."

"nice! Next thing on the to do list, Get you something not pink to wear!"

…

Alex: Hate to be on her bad side!

Fang: So, because of your lack of love Aelita now has Green hair!

Greened hair Aelita: Bastards!

Fang: So, unless you want a orange haired Odd review!

Odd: Save me!


	4. Aelita!

Alex: Yes! I'm back. And I've come with a request! I'm so bored lately, I got nothing to do so, I'm asking you dear readers please tell me if you find any good time travel stories! I LOVE THOSE!

Fang: She won't shut up about them.

Alex: Anyway, in this chapter Aelita's extremely Out of Character, it'll make more sense later.

Fang: We don't own anything. If we did I wouldn't of had to dye Aelita's hair back.

Aelita: I have pink hair again!

…

Chapter 4: Aelita?

Jeremie paced nervously back and forth.

"Chill, Einstein," Odd told his frantic friend, "Aelita's probably just taking her time."

"It's been 3 hours," He argued.

Ulrich walked over to Jeremie and forced him to stop pacing, "Jeremie, Freaking out wouldn't help a thing."

"But, She could have been kidnapped, or Hurt or lost…" Jeremie rambled on.

Then out of nowhere Yumi busted in panting red faced.

"Yumi what happened?" Ulrich asked full of concerned rushing towards.

"You won't…believe….this," She managed to huff out, "Si…Sissi, Nicholas, and…Herb..are telling…. Everyone That Aelita beat the crap outta them!"

"what?" The Boys all yelled in shocked.

"that's what I said!" Yumi replied regaining her breath, "I rushed right after I heard."

"That's impossible! Outside of Lyoko, Aelita wouldn't hurt a fly!" Odd argued in shock.

"See I knew something like this would happen!" Jeremie Yelled as he quickly rushed outta his room followed closely by Odd, Ulrich and Yumi.

As he approached Aelita's door fears of Xana Possession or drugs ran through his brain, "AELITA!" he yelled as he began banging crazily on her door.

Only to find 3 seconds later the door open and a rather different looking Aelita they he was used to answering the door.

Aelita stood there looking rather pissed at Jeremie. But, that's not what shocked Jeremie. What shocked him was instead of usually pink outfit she was wearing a black jeans and a blue t-shirt that said in white writing 'whatever it is I didn't do it'.

Jeremie stared at her for several minutes, for one Aelita was almost never angry with anyone, and two he didn't thing Aelita owned anything other than pink!

At that monument the rest of the gang showed "AELITA?"

"guys, I love you, you know I do," Aelita began calming, "but I'm trying to take a nap!"

"But, Aelita, we heard this story…" Ulrich began.

Aelita cut him off, "Yes, I did kick Sissi's and her dogs asses and I would it again, she is so bitchy and Nicholas and Herb needs lives of there own."

The Gang just stared at Aelita, she had never once cussed in front of them!

Aelita and says, "listen I'm really tired, so I'll see ya'll at dinner k?" she didn't wait for and answer and closed the door leaving her bewilred friends staring at the door.

"What the hell was that?" Odd yelled.

…

Alex: That's right Lavender. I went there. I crossed the line!

Fang: Who the heck is Lavender?

Alex: *glares at Fang* If you read the reviews I email you, you would know.

Fang: *rolls eyes * Anyway, since I noticed that you love Odd more than Aelita.

Aelita: Hey!

Fang: he will be my torture victim for now on. *Looks around * where's Odd?

Alex: you would know if you read the reviews.

Fang: What's that suppose to mean?

Alex: Review!


	5. Arrianna and Aelita Hopper?

Alex: It's been a while since i updated. I've been focusing on my story _Serenity's Knights. _Anyway here's Chapter 5. I own nothing but, Arrianna.

* * *

Chapter 5: Arrianna and Aelita Hopper?

Aelita sat quietly in her class trying to just do one thing…ignore Arrianna, which is harder than one might think.

"…and that is why you need to join Theater….Lita? Lita? Aelita? Are your listening to me?" Arrianna ranted as she sat in the chair that was usually belong to Jeremie, but he had chosen to skip today.

Though Aelita would much rather listen to Arrianna than be in History class, Aelita's plan was to keep an A average thus she was attempting to ignore her _ghostly_ follower.

It had been one week since her return from the hospital. Her little 'incident' with Sissi had luckly avoid the teachers and for some reason Xana hadn't attack any in that time which stuck Aelita as odd but, gladly took the break anyway.

"Aelita Stones!"

Aelita he shot up as snickers erupted across the room. "Yes, ma'ma?"

The teacher glare at her, "Yes, Ms. Stones since you've been soon attentive please tell me would was king during the French Revolution?"

_Shit,_ Aelita thought as she grab her head as a huge amount a pain ran threw it.

"_Arrianna Hopper! Aelita Hopper!"_

_Aelita opened her eyes and found herself in the same classroom but, filled with different kids and a new teacher._

"_Yes, Ms. DePris?" Arrianna replied her usually smart-ass tone._

"_Since you and your sister find this so funny," Ms. Depris stated as she point to Aelita, "Why don't you tell me who was King during the French revolution?"_

_Three thoughts ran through Aelita's head. On they could see Arrianna, two she just called Arrianna her sister and three she just happened to being asking the same thing as her teacher._

"_Easy, Louis XV" Arrianna replied as she elbow Aelita and rolled her eyes. _

_Ms. DePris sighed and replied, "Right, as usually. Your father teachers you too much."_

"_Got that right," Aelita her herself reposed._

"I'm waiting Ms. Stone," her teacher pressed as Aelita opened her eyes and replied, "Louis XV."

Everyone stared as the teacher replied in shock, "Right.."

Aelita turned to the right to see a smiling Arrianna, "Staring to remember now, sis?"

* * *

Alex: You see that coming? Bet you didn't. Anyway review.


	6. I am Human

Alex: Chapter 6. I want to say thank you Sillypatato, i know it's been down before i just want to put, my own twist on it!

Fang: Alex owns only Arrianna!

* * *

Chapter 6: I'm Human.

"What do you mean you can't remember? You either do or you don't?" Aelita rant as she walked with Arrianna down in the sewers to the Hermitage.

"I'm a figment of your imagination, we both know it, I'm probably just the last image you had of your sister before you lost your memory in Lyoko, so, let's assume that "bump" Odd gave you triggered my appearance," Arrianna tried to explained as she jumped of the green water, "so, in theory it seems possibly for you to gain your memories over a certain period.."

Aelita snapped, "That all seems possible if I was a human! But, I'm not! I'm a A.I.!" as she climbing the stairs up.

"Now see there in lies the problem," Arrianna responded following Aelita up the stairs, "Logic dictates your human."

"I think me and Jeremie would know whether or not I am really human," Aelita retorted as she opened the door and found herself at the Hermitage.

A chill ran up her spine as she remembered her last visit here. Ulrich and Yumi almost got cooked alive and she had had all these weird flashes. Memories? Arrianna thinks so and is set on proving it.

"Well, do you eat and breathe?" Arrianna asked harshly.

"Yes," Aelita responded carefully not knowing what Arrianna was getting at.

"Do you sleep? Do you dream?" Arrianna continues.

"Of course," Aelita responded, "every-"

Arrianna cuts Aelita off and continues,"Do you feel pain? Emotional and physical?"

Aelita nodded confused as Arrianna continued, "you do things that people Jeremie or otherwise could possible program into a single begin. Your human, Lita."

Aelita sat there and listened to Arrianna speak and looked at the Hermitage, "Let's go prove it."

With the Lyoko Gang….

"Where the Hell is Aelita?" Jeremie asked as he threw his car at a possessed Jim and Sissi.

"Better question. Why do they always posses Jim and Sissi?" Odd questioned running out the door with Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie right on his tail.

Back with Aelita and Arrianna…..

Aelita jumped up and down trying to grab the attic cord.

Arrianna sat watching giving words of encouragement, "Come on work for it!"

"Shut…up…" Aelita complained as she finally pulled it got it and pulled it down revealing stairs.

Arrianna got up and followed Aelita up the stairs.

Aelita got to top and stared at the blue room it had a single bed followed by a book case over following with books, a desk filled with papers, and a tv covered with old video game system and games.

Arrianna smirked as she walked in, "aha! My room!"

A worried expression came over Aelita's face, "maybe 'Anna. It could be a spare room." She tried to reason as she walked over to the bookcase; she read the titles, most where famous plays Arrianna often talked about or quoted or books on history and mythology.

"Oh really!" Arrianna pointed to a picture on the desk.

Curious, Aelita walked over to the desk and picked up the picture and looked down and gasped. She was staring at a picture of a browned toddler holding a pink-headed baby. Aelita looked up at the smiling Arrianna and first time noticed her shinning green eyes, the same shade of green as hers.

Aelita flipped the picture over and read the messy writing on the back,

_Arrianna Alexandra __Schaeffer_

_and_

_Aelita Julia Schaeffer_

_August 16, 1994_

Aelita stared for a long moment till Arrianna asked, "you okay Aelita?"

Aelita rubbed her eyes trying to keep the tears from falling, "Fine. But, if I'm human where is our mother, father, and the real you?"

Arrianna shrugged. Then Aelita phone rang. She pulled it out of pocket and read the text message. XANA attacked.

"Shit."

* * *

Alex: Yep. That's that.

Fang: Next Chapter we go to Lyoko!


	7. To Lyoko

Alex: Okay, don't hate me for not updating in a while I was very busy anyway real short chapter I know but I hope to wrap up the story within the next 2 to 3 chapters. Anyway own only Arrianna.

Chapter 7: Lyoko we go!

Aelita huffed and puffed as she quickly traveled down the stairs leading to the factory.

As she swung down from the rope on her way to the scanners she paused for a moment as she saw Odd and Yumi fighting yet again Sissy and Jim. Why always Sissy and Jim?

"Focus here, Lita," Arrianna commented attempting to push Aelita to the elevator, "save the world know question the evil computer logic later!"

Rolling her eyes at Arrianna, she jumped in the elevator hearing Jeremie's annoying worried voice echoed in the elevator, "Aelita, where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!"

Arrianna rolled her eyes, "Yes, we all know of your deep worry and love for dear, dear Aelita and that you totally want to get in her pants…."

Aelita stare at Arrianna shocked, "'Anna I'm 14!"

Arrianna just laughed and replied, "I'm like 15. Trust me I know how boys think! That reminds me I miss my boyfriend Jakob Davis. I wonder if he remembers me."

Aelita stares at her confused, "really, that's your main worry right now?"

Arrianna gave her a look, "I guess you don't want to hear about your old boyfriend, Jakob's twin, Joshwa then."

Aelita smiled a little bit and asked, "I had a boyfriend?" She hadn't really put much thought into her life with Arrianna before now. But a family, friends, and a boyfriend had allexisted before being trap in Lyoko,

"Who are you talking to Aelita?" Jeremie voice asked from the speakers.

Aelita gave Arrianna a worried/angry look as the door to the scanners opened, "Um...oh the scanners! Jeremie better scan me in!"

Aelita jumped in the scanners as the doors closed hearing Arrianna call, "Good Luck Aelita!"

Aelita felt her body disappear as she reappear in Lyoko.

"Ahhh! "

Aelita looked over to see Ulrich lying on the ground with Jeremie screaming "Ulrich watch out one more hit and your finished!"

Ulrich got up and said, "Watch out Aelita! XANA got a new monster. It's fast and hasn't missed a shot yet at me."

Aelita turned and look at the monster. It wasn't a monster. It was a young girl about their age in a black jacket, blue shirt, black pants, and green sunglasses. She held 2 hand guns at her side. She had light brown hair.

Aelita gasped and asked cofused, "Arri-Arrianna?"

"What?" Ulrich and Jeremie asked in unison.

Arrianna remained slient raising her gun and shot a bullet and it was heading straight at Aelita.

Alex: Kay, short and not really informative but a need to get her to freakin Lyoko and this did it. So I hope you will wait hopefully til Chapter 8. If not I understand. Please Review and feel free to ask or give me ideas.


	8. Aelita and Arrianna: Sisters Reunited

Alex: Here last Chapter! Finally I own only Arrianna!

* * *

Chapter 8: Aelita and Arrianna: Sisters reunited

Aelita held up her hands as she heard a swoosh and opened her eyes to see a pink type of shield around her.

_Energy Felid a _voice whispered into her ear.

Suddenly Aelita knew all about this attack, she remembered using it often in fake fights with Arrianna and real fight against XANA's monsters.

She looked over and watched as Ulrich get deleted by Arrianna.

Aelita looked over at Arrianna. There was little to know doubt in her mind that this indeed was the real Arrianna, and it was obvious that she was under XANA's control.

She remembered when the same thing happened to her. Odd had shot at her and almost deleted her premeantly. She wondered if the same thing applied to Arrianna.

"Aelita! What are you doing? Get out of there!" Jeremie's voice rang over head.

Aelita took a deep breath as her sister took aim at her again. She powered up her attack and asked,"Jeremie, what's Arrianna's point count?"

"Aelita, run what the hell are you-"Jeremie retorted.

"My Enemy's life count Jeremie?" Aelita demanded starting to feel the danger and tension in the air around her and her XANA possessed sister.

"It's about less than 30," Jeremie replied, "Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich got a few good shots in before getting deleted. But, Aelita-"

Aelita ignored Jeremie as she focused on Arrianna doing the math. Her Energy Felid she now remembered could easily knock most of if not all of Arianna's points. But, Aelita didn't know if Arrianna would appear in the real world or permeantly deleted.

It was all about timing now and level of power her attack has in it. Aelita could only survive three shot's from Arrianna; she had to make her shoots count.

Aelita let out a huff as she looked her older sister's way. At the same moment Arrianna and Aelita unleashed their bullets.

Arrianna went down with a thud as did Aelita.

She groaned as she heard Jeremie's Loving, over protective, worried, fearful, and of course loving voice nagged Aelita, "Aelita, you lost a third of your life points!"

"No, shit Sherlock," She groaned as she sat up looking over at Arrianna who was sitting up as well. Aelita gulped as she called over asking, "Arrianna? Arrianna, you okay?"

"What the Hell! Aelita why the fuck did you nail me with your freakin energy field?" the crazy gunwomen replied as she stood up and walked over to Aelita and started kicking her playfully, "No, being mean to your older awesome sister!"

Aelita laughed realizing she had her sister back. Even if she didn't really remember her sister that well. At least now she had family.

"Aelita, what are you waiting for Kill her!" Jeremie's voice rang.

Arrianna glanced up to the sky and asked, "Who's the guy yelling 'kill her'? And by her I'm assuming me, Lita, and you know I don't handle threats well."

Aelita laughed at Arrianna as she got up and motioned for Arrianna to follow her to the red tower, "Later, 'Anna. And Jeremie get ready to bring me and my sister back to Earth."

….

**Few Hours later…**

Arrianna rolled her eyes and replied, "For the ninth time no. I don't know, Jeez. I don't know. I just know last thing I remember was telling Aelita to run as I turned to face thing squid thingie…."

Aelita sat next to Arrianna sighing as they continued asking her questions to get the whole story of how Aelita and Arrianna were sisters.

From what Arrianna had said Aelita and Arrianna were sisters born about 10 months apart. Their mother had gone missing early in their lives and they were raise by their father, Franz Hopper. Franz Hopper was a brilliant but, paranoid man. He had created the super computer as well as XANA and Lyoko.

Arrianna didn't know exactly what with wrong with their lives to make their father to make them all go into Lyoko but, either way Arrianna and Aelita had been separated from their father, then somehow each other, and been force to stay in the computer unageing for 12 years.

"So you're old…" Odd said which earn him a kick from Arrianna.

"Don't anger, 'Anna," Aelita warned, "She has anger issues."

Odd glared at Arrianna as she smirked and looked around at her old school, "It's still a piece of crap."

Jeremie shook his head," I still don't believe you. Aelita acts nothing like you."

Arrianna rolled her eyes," Well, duh. Memories and experiences make up a personality. You lose those you're a blank slate. That's why Aelita was acting "weird". She was regaining her memories thus regaining her old personality."

"That makes sense," Yumi observed which kinda made Jeremie hit her.

"You!"

The Lyoko gang watched as Jim came up beside them and was pointing to Arrianna, "Who are you I've never seen you before."

"I'm new," Arrianna explained calmly, "I'm Arrianna Stone. Aelita's sister."This cause a confuse to appear on Jim's face as he walked away.

"Came we keep her?" Ulrich asked laughing at Jim's reaction to Arrianna,"She can fight and stump Jim."

Arrianna leaned back against a wall and smiled at her sister. Aelita smiled back.

It had been a crazy couple of weeks since her accident but, with the brain damage apparently gone, her past cleared up, and now her sister here with her it all looked like it was worth it.

Aelita didn't know what the future held or if they would win the war against XANA, but she knew with her friends and sister behind her she'd put up a hell of a fight.

* * *

Alex: I'm Finally Done! Yes! I was going to make it longer but, oh well. Review and you've been a great audience!


End file.
